Edgeworth Wants an Apple Fritter
by EvilMarshmallow13
Summary: Edgeworth wants an apple fritter. Question is, how far will he go to get it? \\Crackfic, oneshot.\\


**A/N**-This is a plot bunny that started ravaging my brain in school. It's pretty basic-in fact, this idea can be used outside of this fandom. Amazing...multi-fandom. Rated T because of some small threat of violence, and one swear word that I'm sure everyone's heard. Hm...dedications, dedications...Oh! I'd like to dedicate this to three things/people/places. First one-CR forums. They're just pure awesome. Honestly. Next one-RHMS. My old school. Although I doubt few people will know what/where I'm talking about, which is fine. It's no problem-just an awesome school in a mostly awesome state. Third-PW forums at Needs. More. Forumgoers! C'mon, we don't bite. Ok, now that that's all said and done...onward with thy story!

Edgeworth wants an Apple Fritter

Miles Edgeworth sat at his desk, hurriedly going through some paperwork. His eyes kept flicking to the clock, waiting for the hands to reach 10:00…the morning was going by so slowly. Finally, the hands reached 9:59. He put down his pen, and waited for the second hand to reach up to the 12. And as it was nearing the final 15 seconds…the entire building lost power. As the room became dark, he sighed. He looked at his watch, determined to leave at exactly 10:00 AM for his break, and saw that it read 3:00.

"The battery must've died, piece of junk." The prosecutor looked around, trying to find anything that would tell him the time. "Screw it…" He growled. He got up, and walked down the 12 flights of stairs to the parking lot, where his car was. He took out his keys, unlocked his door, got in, put the keys in the ignition, turned it…and nothing happened. Edgeworth popped the hood open, and when he looked at it, it seemed like someone had stolen his spark plugs and his cables connecting his battery to other various parts of the car. Not that it mattered…because his battery was dead.

"What the…why would anyone steal my cables and spark plugs? Especially in the Prosecution Office parking lot?" He said to himself. Edgeworth walked around to his trunk, knowing that his spare battery, spark plugs, and cables would be there. But to his surprise, when he opened the trunk up, there was nothing there. Thinking as to where he left the items, he remembered that the spark plugs, cables, and battery that was in his car now were the spares, because the originals had broken, snapped, and died.

"Why does this keep happening?" He muttered. But he had a mission to accomplish, and needed to press on. So he started walking to the destination. However, after three blocks, he remembered why he never walked anywhere in his dress shoes. Speaking of the shoes, he looked down, and saw that the said shoes were covered in mud and water from the thunderstorm yesterday.

"_Is this day going to get any worse?"_ He thought. Just then, while he was crossing a street, he heard a loud screeching noise, and looked to his left. He saw a large yellow blur moving racing towards him.

"Ack!" He jumped out of the way, the car barely missing him. Unfortunately, he jumped right into a mud puddle. His white cravat and best maroon jacket were now soaked with mud, water, and other various things, and his hair was now ruined. He considered going back, but his mission called to him. So Edgeworth sighed, and continued on. After a few blocks, he realized he was getting close, and perked up a bit. He passed a dumpster, and heard a loud crashing noise behind him. He turned around, and behind him was a large, muscular man.

"Gimme your money!" The man demanded.

"I only have $3.00." Edgeworth replied.

"Yeah right, frill boy! Look how you're dressed! You have to have a couple 100s on you, at least!"

"I'm not giving you any money!"

"Oh yes you are!" The man pulled a switchblade out of his pocket and flicked it open.

"Aw, jeez…"Edgeworth started running.

"Come back here!" The mugger started chasing after him. Luckily, after a couple of blocks, Edgeworth lost him. Unluckily, he was now really far away from his destination, had lost one of his shoes, his jacket, and his $250 not working Rolex. But still, he trudged on, and almost got mugged again. He fell in several mud puddles and got his best dress shirt and cravat even dirtier. So by the time he had arrived at his destination, he looked completely disheveled. As he approached the pastry stall, he vaguely registered that someone in a blue suit was walking away from it. But he didn't care, and approached the stall keeper.

"I'd like one apple fritter, please." He requested.

The man looked up at him, and shrugged his shoulders. "Oh…sorry sir. Just ran out."

Edgeworth went into a subtle shock. "Wh…wha…what? I don't think I heard you right."

The stall keeper looked slightly apologetic. "Yeah…that guy in the suit over there bought the last one." He looked Edgeworth over. "Looks like you could've really used one."

"Sir…you don't understand. I _need_ an apple fritter." Edgeworth could feel his anger rising. "I walked 25 blocks, almost got ran over by a car, lost my jacket, one of my shoes, and my $250 Rolex, got my best dress shirt and cravat completely soaked with mud, and almost got mugged _twice_. And all of this happened because I just wanted an apple fritter. Can't you give me just _one_?"

The stall keeper was looking at his newspaper. "Sorry, but I don't have any more."

Edgeworth got even angrier. "Fine. Don't expect my business anymore." He turned around, and saw the person who got the last fritter finish it up. Who he saw amazed him.

"Wr…Wr…"

"Wright!?!"

Phoenix looked over, and waved. "Hey Edgeworth! Wow, you don't look so great." He licked his fingers. "You really should try one of those apple fritters. Man, are they good! The best I've ever eaten." Phoenix started walking away from the stall, shouting goodbye over his shoulder. Edgeworth's stomach growled, and his anger rose yet again.

"Damn you, Wright…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N-**So? Comments? Questions? Random opinions? I'd love to hear 'em. I hoped you liked it!


End file.
